


tell me what you wanna do, shorty, want me

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: "You can be whatever you want to be""No, I cant""You can be here"akamonty gets shown that letting someone else take control isnt a bad thing





	tell me what you wanna do, shorty, want me

**Author's Note:**

> okay, just a disclaimer, i don't condone monty's actions- he did some real shitty things, but i also believe people are more than their actions. monty also definitely didnt deserve getting killed and framed for murder and thats the tea
> 
> if you're still here, sorry if the dynamic is a little fucked, i had a tough time working it out, if i make anymore fics for these two i swear it'll probably get better.
> 
> i stole the title from 'favorite drug' by daydream masi, aka the song that played when monty and winston first laid eyes on each other

“You gonna beat the shit out of me now?”

“I said I was sorry”

It was intriguing how someone could sound so threatening while they apologise, as if to say ‘I wanna move on, and if you don’t let me, I won’t be able to stop history from repeating itself.’ Winston didn’t turn his head to face him, he could feel Monty’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look, just took in another lungful of hot air and let it flow out through his mouth again. They both fell silent, and he could feel Monty’s eyes move off him.

Eventually he let his mouth curl, “I know, I was just making a joke” he didn’t hear Monty laugh, though he supposed he couldn’t blame him for not seeing the humour in it. When he rolled onto his side, eyes rising to the brunet’s face, his smile only grew- Monty looked relaxed- Winston was almost shocked, he hadn’t seen a great many other emotions on the other man besides terror, anger and a simultaneous mix of the two. It looked good.

“I'll give you a ride somewhere if you don't want to Uber” he offered, and could feel his stomach turning, waiting for… something- maybe an ‘I don’t need your help’ topped off with his favourite word. He wasn’t expecting the flash of deject on Monty’s face, his brows pulling together, eyes widening.

“Are you trying to kick me out?”

“No, I just figured you’d want to go” this was unexpected, he’ll give it that, considering that their previous hook-up had ended in Monty tucking tail and fleeing, letting his confusion bubble and burn inside him until he… very confusing- very confusing was enough.

Deject turned to suggestion, and Monty shuffled until his head could rest on his bicep, brows loosening and mouth pulling taut at one corner, eyes running over every inch of skin that wasn’t hidden by blanket. “Well, maybe I want to stay and do that again,” Monty’s voice made Winston’s skin burn, his heart flutter, and he couldn’t help the dopey grin that found its way onto his face. He’d be down for that.

“I’m not… fucking gay” Winston could feel the way his face dropped and could see that residual fear creep into Monty’s eyes, he felt his blood run a little hotter a moment. Then he remembered his own fear- years ago now but still- Monty was as confused as he had been, only Monty used fists where Winston had used tears. Something told him Monty was worse off than he had been- nobody can just… _be _that angry… can they?

He said okay, and that seemed to calm the cowering beast inside the other man. Winston swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, “You can be whatever you want to be,” they shared a look, and it tore him up when his words that had supposed to be accepting had only made Monty look miserable.

“No, I can’t” he’d looked away from Winston, eye’s down-turning to stare at something- Winston wasn’t sure what, when he finally looked back up his eyes were watery, the dark-haired man didn’t know what to do, and they lay there staring at each other in complete silence.

“You can be here” Winston felt his throat tighten, and his skin felt like it was crawling, a sensation that only worsened and worsened until Monty nodded, minutely, but still. When Winston shuffled closer, Monty stayed where he was, until the slighter man was gently pushing him onto his back, their lips met only for a second before Monty separated them to try and shove Winston onto his stomach again, a movement that was resisted- not very well, considering Monty’s superior weight and muscle, but it was enough to earn a confused ‘what?’ from him.

“Just- just let me try something” Winston mumbled, his hand pressed to the centre of Monty’s chest where the brunet was looming over him, a hand braced against a pale side, ready to push and shove until Winston let him do what he wished.

Monty was silent a moment, stock still and brain running a mile a minute behind his eyes, but eventually he went lax, dropping onto his back and watching Winston like a hawk as he shuffled onto his side before rising onto all fours, palms sliding over the tanned planes of Monty’s chest as he threw a leg over his waist. When he finally settled onto Monty’s lap, he could feel an already interested erection poking him in the thigh. “This okay?” Winston asked, voice quiet as soft as if they had any reason to hide.

Monty nodded, but Winston made no attempt to do anything further- he wouldn’t until he heard it- yes, yes I’m willing to let you do this. Monty didn’t know what he liked, Winston could tell, and wasn’t very surprised at the fact, but he could make the man feel good- could help him figure out what he liked- like he’d said, here, they were safe, here they could be anything they wanted to be.

“S-sure, yeah I’m okay” Monty wasn’t used to being fine with having the power taken from him- wasn’t used to willingly relinquishing it to someone- the way he’d all but tackled Winston the second they entered the room, blanketing him and rutting into him from behind, arm like a cage around his chest and shoulders, in complete control proved that fact- like he couldn’t cope if he had to stop- like the chance would never arise again.

He didn’t let his eyes leave Monty’s face, and the brunet eyes never left his in return, when a hand finally wrapped around the bigger man’s length, his eyelids flickered, and Winston could feel every minute jerk of his hips as he leant over to the nightstand, fingers fumbling for a condom, struggling for a minute to tear one off the row with one hand, his other busily pulling at the thick cock of the man underneath him. When he finally ripped one free, he grabbed the small bottle of lube before sitting back on Monty’s thighs, eyes focusing on where he was freeing the condom from the foil packet.

He could feel Monty’s eyes on him, and when he looked up through his lashes, smile tugging at the corners of his lips he felt the other man’s body shudder with a deep breath, body twitching as he rolled the latex down over his length, quick to work the lube onto him, thoroughly coating him before wiggling up, his thighs straining as he held himself up, careful to line them up, when he finally sunk down, he barely managed to bite back a whine, not at the stretch- no their previous round had loosened him just fine- with a cock like that how couldn’t he be? No, it was the pair of hands that had flown to his hips, a grip like a beartrap from years of sport clamping down onto him, nails a dull bite to pale skin.

“Easy… easy” Winston breathed, sliding slowly down until Monty was buried to the hilt inside of him, when he looked down at the man beneath him, his mouth was open and his forehead lined with tension, almost as if he was bursting at the seams to flip them, to claim control. When Winston strokes his hand down from the top of his sternum to the bottom of his stomach, his other hand joined and they both continued their slow descent until he could slide his hands up over his own thighs- his own hips until he could wrap his fingers around Monty’s wrists, his hands quivering where they held Winston with an iron grip.

It took a few long moments of careful prying until Monty relinquished his grip, jaw clenching as he watched Winston place his hands either side of Monty’s head, holding them down there a moment before releasing them from his grasp, placing his hands on both the brunet’s pecs, offering an encouraging smile as he slowly rolled his hips.

Monty deserved it like this- to take it slow until they were both shaking, whining in need of their release, not distracted by needing to be hard and fast and rough- Monty deserved to enjoy it.

When Winston started moving, slow and even and calm, he could see Monty straining to keep his hands where they were, could feel his hips shaking, Winston rocking with each desperate buck of his hips, and when he pressed his hands down onto Monty’s hips, stopping such movements, he could see the brunet’s lip curl as if he was ready to growl. Winston wanted to roll his eyes- letting someone else do all the work for you didn’t make you weak, and he wanted to say so, but he felt like that would only make things… tense? Awkward? It was one of the two.

Instead he nudged his pace up, not to the point that he was defeating the whole purpose of the round, but enough to get Monty squirming, to wipe that snarl off his face and replace it with a much more attractive expression. Already after only a minute or two Winston could feel his thighs aching, and he knew tomorrow they would likely hurt more than his ass, which, sure- it would be sufficiently inconvenient, but as if he was going to pass up getting railed by such a fine cock because of a bit of temporary discomfort.

“Good- fuck you’re so good” he breathed, eyes sliding closed and head tipping back as he rose up, he could feel his mouth fall open, his skin burning like he’d been laying on hot cement for ten minutes. He could hear Monty sucking in sharp breaths, trying to make as little noise as possible, when Winston pried his eyes open, he could see the other’s tanned arms veined and straining where they gripped the sheets.

He had to admit- Monty was doing a great job, they’d worked up a great rhythm together, he was more pleased than he’d ever admit out loud. Winston leant back, moving his hands from Monty’s hips to brace back against the other’s knees, now each thrust as Winston sunk down gained a little velocity, leaving him gasping for air each time, and he found he didn’t have it in him to correct it. He was too close- they both were.

Winston could feel it in his pelvis, a building pressure, his cock aching against his stomach, his balls growing heavy, he could feel Monty throbbing inside him, he needed it, needed this so bad. “Fuuuuck” he gasped out hand itching to wrap around himself, but he couldn’t, just had to hold on a little, had to hold on a little longer.

Monty came before him, his thrusts stuttering before he could finally control himself no more, his hands flew to Winston’s hips as he yanked the dark-haired man down onto his lap, holding him there as he ground his hips up into him, emptying into the condom and grinding up into the other man’s prostate. Winston honest to god _whined, _choking off a groan before he felt the dam burst, his cock sending white ribbons up his stomach and down onto Monty’s, he could see stars form behind his eyelids and felt a wave of heat wash over him. He could feel the brunet riding him through it, long slow rolls of his hips with a quickly softening and increasingly sensitive cock.

When Winston finally regained enough consciousness and control of his muscles to lurch forward, he collapsed onto Monty’s chest, legs straightening out, one slotted between Monty’s. He could already feel an ache coming on between his legs, and the sensation put a smile on his face. “Worth it?” he huffed, his lungs burning for air and skin tingling in the best way possible.

“Fuck yes” Monty breathed, letting an arm rest along Winston’s side, fingers sliding along the skin just above his waist. Winston let out a tired chuckle at the response, rubbing his head along Monty’s collarbone, trying to dislodge his hair from where it had stuck to his head with sweat, grunting when it didn’t give him the desired results. After a moment of silence, he felt the other’s chest shudder with laughter “didn’t think guys could do… that.”

For a moment Winston thought he meant riding dick like a cowboy on a particularly troublesome bronco, but then it came to him, and his skin somehow became even redder, an awkward laugh falling from between his lips “huh, yeah… didn’t think I had it in me” he sighs, and when he heard an amused snort he rolled his eyes “haha, very funny.”

He liked this- he really liked this- the easy smile on the other man’s face, how relaxed he was, how he held Winston closer every time he giggled at something that likely wouldn’t be funny if they weren’t still high off their own climaxes. He decided he could accept this- this was nice… Monty was nice. And when the brunet didn’t try to debunk his own sexuality, he fell even harder.

“Don’t think you’re leaving this house before Monday, Montgomery de la Cruz.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy thanks for reading, be sure to leave a comment it helps out a lot!!


End file.
